


Three-Way Convergence

by MachineryField



Series: Xenoblade.... 3! [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game), Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Ontos had sensed glitches in the system, holes in the fabric of reality, from time-to-time ever since creating the new world. It was normal, and often small enough he could fix with a flick of the metaphorical wrist. If not that, then it was obvious enough the residents of the world he watched over would take care of it…(OR: The worst case of 3 worlds merging ever happens and Alvis leaves it to the living, normal old beings to figure it out.)
Series: Xenoblade.... 3! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Three-Way Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> Important Notes:  
> "Masterpon" is a forbidden word in this home  
> Pneuma came back instead of Pyra and Mythra just bc it was less characters to juggle that way

Ontos had sensed glitches in the system, holes in the fabric of reality, from time-to-time ever since creating the new world. It was normal, and often small enough he could fix with a flick of the metaphorical wrist. If not that, then it was obvious enough the residents of the world he watched over would take care of it…

He could feel another change in the back of his mind, a change much larger and more troublesome than those before. Rips in the fabric, trying to sew themselves back together however they could. Even if it meant joining with fabric that was not their own.

Three realities, three universes within one, nice little system, trying to merge themselves together. The first signs on high, where beings like Ontos would rest and where the dead could be found.

But the physical realm would follow quickly. By the time the peoples of these universes awoke, they would all be sharing one planet. It would likely be chaotic, and people would panic… And yet, Ontos did not move to do much.

He simply dawned an appearance he would never forget, the form of Alvis. It would be dangerous, trying to stop the merge, it could easily destroy all three of them… And so, instead, he would wait.

He had a better idea of what to do, anyway.

\--

Shulk stumbled out of the lab, an hour or two of sleep at most, and realized something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Enough so that he rubbed his eyes once or twice, trying to see if it was his mind playing tricks on him.

But no, he was staring out towards where only the ocean should be seen, out past where the remnants of the Bionis and Mechonis sat, and saw land. There was land where there had not been the night before, rising high.

“Shulk!” Fiora came running up, panic in her face. “What’s going on? Did… did Alcamoth fall from the sky?”

“I don’t think so, the land looks too organic, but…” He stared out, a frown on his face. “It does look like there’s some kind of settlement out there.” That made no sense, though! Land alone overnight was hard to accept, but land that had a settlement?! It just seemed off!

“There you guys are!” Reyn was next to make it to Shulk, coming to a stop next to him. “The guys and some High Entia scouted out around the Bionis, bad news. There’s weird land on the other side, too!”

“More of it?!” Fiora let out a groan, shaking her head. “How did this mystery land pop up on either side of us?!”

“No clue, but we gotta do somethin’ about it, yeah?” Reyn punched his hand. “That furball and Sharla are probably on their way, no doubt.”

“Melia, too.” Shulk was sure the Empress wouldn’t sit idly by why strange things happened. “Come on, let’s find Dunban and figure out where to go from here.”

\--

Elma was one of the few called in by Vandham, Nagi, and Chausson when an unexpected alert came in. The FrontierNav, which had allowed them to understand this world they were in, wasn’t working fully. At least, not correctly.

It was picking up on more land, land where there never had been some before. Edges of unexplored territory, places they surely would have seen when securing the Core, popping up that morning. As if it had risen from the sea while they slept…

“Here’s the deal.” Vandham looked at the seven (or eight, if you counted the way Tatsu followed Lin everywhere) who had responded to the message with a frown. “The probes are malfunctioning or there’s more land out there that we’ve never stepped foot on. Either way, it’s a problem.”

“If the probe isn’t working right, we’re lower on materials, and if there’s more land… there’s the question of how it got there.” Elma spoke up with a sigh. “Neither bodes well, though if you ask me, fixing a probe is less intimidating.”

“Especially when we have Lin to fix it…” Gwin rubbed under his nose, a frown on his face. “But what if it is more land?”

“We would be in truly hot collars if that were the case.” L shook his head, speaking up. “We have been here for Mira’s ancient life and we would have heard whispers of land so far away!”

“Either way, we can’t leave it.” Cross, their voice quiet, looked at Elma. “Right?”

“Right.” She looked at Doug, Irina, and Lin all so far quiet. “You all up for an exploratory mission?”

“Yeah! What if it really is just the probe? You couldn’t fix it without me!” Lin nodded, determination in her eyes. “Let’s go!”

“We’re with you, colonel!” Irina nodded in agreement. “This isn’t something we can just leave.”

“It’d just feel wrong, sitting back and letting you all do it after everything we’ve been through…” Doug rubbed the back of his neck. “If you’re all going, I’m going to.”

“Tatsu want to go, too! Team Tatsu useless with Tatsu, after all!”

“Then it’s decided.” Elma gave the group a small smile before turning back to Vandham. “We’ll load up into the Skells and check out the probe. If there’s more land… we’ll scope the closest parts of the region before coming back.”

Vandham nodded. “Glad to know I can still rely on all of you. Come back safe, you hear me?”

“No promises…”

“Cross!”

\--

Rex had been woken up in a panic when Tora had come bounding into his room, jumping on his stomach. For a while, he couldn’t understand what the Nopon was saying, and Pneuma hadn’t been much help…

But then Poppi had explained it in her very Poppi-like way. Land where it had not been before was sighted, out towards where the World Tree once stood! Rex wasn’t sure what that meant, but he was sure it was bad.

That was why he rushed out of his home, Pneuma and the others following after. By the time he made it to the shoreline, everyone else was already there. The Drivers and Blades that had all helped him on his journey staring out across the sea towards a continent that had not existed, not before.

“Ah, good to see you’re awake, Rex.” Azurda glanced back at him, letting out a sigh. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t make it.”

“Make it?” Rex furrowed his brow before realization struck. “Wait! Do you mean we’re going to go look at that place?”

“Well, we might as well!” Nia huffed, hands on her hips as she looked at him. “We have no clue what’s over there, and I don’t want to leave it like that!”

“Zeke and I are also in positions where simply leaving it be would be anything but beneficial to our people.” Morag looked at Rex, her right eyebrow quirked up. “I would have thought someone like you would want to go out there. See what this new addition to our world offers.”

Rex did have to admit, after everything that had happened he wanted to see all Alrest had to offer. No longer did they live on the back of constantly moving Titans, after all… But new land?! That wasn’t anything he expected! Had there still been some Titans moving, smaller ones that formed a new land mass? He wasn’t sure…

“Guess the only way to find out what’s going on is to take a leap of faith, eh?” Rex sighed, shaking his head. “Alright then, everyone onto Gramps’ back. Let’s see what’s waiting for us over there.”

\--

Alvis looked across the array of spirits that had been curious enough to gather in this place. Funny that, send out the right kind of signal and ghosts would be lining up to see what was going on! Alvis would have to keep this in mind for the future.

There were spirits, familiar and unfamiliar, but all that really mattered was they were aplenty. Plenty to throw a little party why he bided his time, waited and let Shulk and any other hero from these worlds rise up and try to solve this.

After all, why waste his energy when such hardworking people existed to fix this for him?

“Alvis.” Zanza spoke with quite the disdain in his voice. Be it for him, for Zanza’s new powerless state, or both Alvis didn’t know. “What was that signal for, hm?”

“Well, as I’m sure all of you felt, there was a shift. This afterlife is not quite as it used to be for any of you.” Alvis waved a hand in the air. “I’m sure we all know who we died because of or who we died  _ for _ , yes? I assume all of them will be mobilizing to deal with this at this very moment, and we may as well enjoy our time while they figure things out. No reason to be bored out of our minds.”

Zanza scoffed. “That’s ridiculous. You can’t think anyone will--”

“If Zanza is against it, I have no reason to not be for it.” Egil spoke up, the Machina’s hatred for the god still burning strong. “I believe I will stick around.”

“Hey, if it’ll piss off this shiny version of my old man, why not throw a party?” Logos, a surprise to Alvis, but one he would work with no less. “Let’s get this party started!”

\--

Melia landed outside of Colony 9 just in time to see strange robots, that reminded her vaguely of the Face Units that had terrified the Bionis for a short while, land. Knowing her duties as Empress, she couldn’t put herself in too much risk… On the other hand, her duties as empress meant she needed to protect her people.

Ignoring Teelan’s worried calls and Tyrea’s yells, she approached, watching as these beings exited the mechs. Most of them looked like, well, just like Homs! Though there was also a Nopon among their group, as well as two beings she couldn’t quite place a race to. Vestiges of life Zanza had not fully erased? Or perhaps simply an after-effect of the strange lands that could be seen in the distance?

“I am Melia Antiqua, the final Empress of the High Entia people.” She spoke first, holding her head high as she did so. “State your names and your races, as well as your purpose on the remnants of Bionis!”

One of the strange looking people stepped forward, a woman. “We mean you no harm. Our scans simply picked up land that was not here before and we were sent to explore it. If you xenoforms are willing to talk with us peacefully, we will be as well.”

“Xenoforms?” Melia furrowed her brow, wings ruffling a bit. “I hope that is not an insult?”

“Not at all!” A Homs looking man shook his head. “We just mean, well… you aren’t any alien species we’ve seen before, so we call you a Xenoform.”

“I am a High Entia.” She sighed, shaking her head. “But if you mean no harm, I suppose your odd insult can be overlooked for now. I do, however, ask you to answer my questions before this conversation goes any further. Tyrea is not quite as patient as me, after all.”

“Of course.” The woman who had stepped forward nodded. “Allow me to begin, I am Elma and these are my teammates, we come from a settlement known as New Los Angeles and…”

\--

“Riki not sure he look at Dinobeast or something else, but Littlepon scatter!” Somehow, in the short trip through what remained of Makna Forest, Riki and his kids had already found trouble. And here he thought he, Nene, and Kino could take on anything…

But now here they were, scattering to the side as a giant dragon-like beast landed. Thankfully, it didn’t seem like it wanted to fight and on its back were Homs and even a Nopon! Oh, another Nopon was relieving, Riki could trust friends of other Nopon (as long as they weren’t Bana)!

“Whoa there, are you all alright?” A boy in quite the silly outfit jumped down to help Kino up. “We didn’t realize Nopon would be here!”

“Of course Nopon here!” Nene spoke up. “Makna Forest is Nopon original home! How Homhom not know that when travelling with Nopon?”

“Homhom? Makna Forest?” The boy scratched his cheek as a few others hopped off the back of the dragon-like beast. “Never heard of either of those, seeing as we’ve never been to this continent.”

“Oh!” Riki hopped up and down. “Friends must be from one of other scary new land places! Shulk be so happy if Riki bring them to Colony 9! Friends should follow Riki and Riki’s littlepon!”

“Riki’s littlepon…” The green haired Homs woman who had hopped down adjusted her glasses. “Just how old are you?”

“Riki have more than forty years! But that not matter right now!” He shook his head. “Just follow Riki! Before Reyn can show up and hog all glory like Reyn loves to!” 

“Slow down there…” A uptight looking soldier woman who reminded Riki a bit of Dundun sighed. “We should start with introductions, and basic understanding of each other’s customs, before travelling further.”

“Homhom probably right…” Riki sighed, looking a bit down. “Well then, where Riki begin? Oh! Riki know! At defeat of Zanza!”

\--

“I am your father, Logos! Both you and Alvis should show me more respect!” Zanza placed a hand on his chest with a huff, watching the two of them stare at him with those cocky little smiles on their faces. “Not to mention I am a god!”

“ _ Was  _ a god, Zanza.” Meyneth shot him a look. “We both used to be gods, and then someone decided to not live alongside his creations and got us both killed by the end of it.”

“Meyneth is right, and that’s why I’m so willing to disrespect you.” Alvis shrugged, voice as deadpan as usual.

“She used to be a god too! She said it herself!” He pointed towards the ex-goddess, now focused on a card game with Arglas and Gadolt. “Hassle her some.”

Alvis stared at him blankly. “But I actually respect her.”

“Well, I don’t!” Logos sauntered over to her and started to give her some grief and… Ah, there was Egil, right on time. Zanza had felt this coming from a mile away.

He watched as the two argued for a few moments, almost wanting to snicker watching them fight. He expected such childness, but it was still so entertaining to see! If only he could get pictures in the afterlife, it would be so fun!

Oh, and video! That would be nice for when Egil tossed Logos right into some slug thing that called itself Luxaar or something like that. Or maybe for when that Jin friend of Logos tried to confront Egil only for that strange looking man Vandham to step in the way of it all.

Ah, death was more fun than he had thought. Still sucked to have lost his wonderful god powers, but what could he say? Alvis might do something to him if he said that part out loud. So instead, he would make the most of the after--

Egil had a hand on his ankle now and, before he knew it, he was slammed right into the side of Logos. Oh dammit… There went his idea of making the most of this!

\--

Everyone now knew each other, but in the downtime while they tried to figure things out, the kids found themselves all carted to the side. Lin, with all her knowledge and experience, had tried to argue but the field medic Sharla had such a  _ look  _ on her face…

She shivered just thinking about it, and found herself sitting with the others around her age and younger. Kino and Nene, who apparently knew how to fight but refused to argue with Sharla or their dad, Tatsu the ever-present bugger, Teelan some genius scientist who was apparently a lot older than he looked, Tora and his  _ super  _ interesting robot Poppi, and… Juju.

Juju seemed like a nice kid, of course! But Lin couldn’t help but feel he stood out a bit. The rest of them were capable of holding their own in basically any battle, or were super smart and gifted, or were both! Juju just seemed… normal compared to the rest of them.

And he seemed to realize it, letting out a sigh. “You know, I just can’t keep up with your conversation. Talking about saving people and building so many things. Researching how to save the High Entia and talking about these robot bodies… I’ve never done anything that impressive.”

“Aw, come on now, Juju!” She slapped his back gently, giving him a smile. “You’re more useful than Tatsu, at least!”

“Linly so mean!”

She ignored Tatsu as Juju shrugged. “I’m not sure, Tatsu went along with you all to these important places, right? All I’ve done is gotten kidnapped and rebuilt a colony with some beans.”

“Wait, did Tora hear friend right?” Tora spoke up then, mouth agape. “Juju rebuild colony with only beans?!”

“Teacherpon not even smart enough to do that!” Poppi added, giving a nod. “Poppi not even sure new friend Linly that smart…”

“No way I could do something like that!” Lin jumped to her feet, staring at Juju. “Why didn’t you mention that earlier? You need to tell me all about it? Was it hard? What kind of tech did you put the beans through to use them for the rebuilding? Tell me everything!”

Juju blinked a few times. “...Maybe I just made a mistake.”

\--

Fiora stared at these Skells, a small sigh escaping her lips as she did. She knew accompanying Dunban to check them out wasn’t the smartest idea for her, but… here she was. Thinking back on the time her body was bent and twisted into a machine itself.

“You alright?” Irina, the woman who had guided them to the Skells came to sit next to her. “You’ve been awfully quiet since we got out here.”

“I agree.” The woman who reminded Fiora a bit of Alvis for some reason, Pneuma, nodded and moved to sit next to her. “You seem upset.”

“These just remind me a bit of the Face Units, that’s all.” Fiora shook her head, but her stare was blank as she looked out at them. “I know they aren’t as dangerous, that you all don’t build your bodies to directly integrate with them… But it reminds me of a bad time.”

“Face Units… integrate…?” Pneuma furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

“Egil, a Machina… He wanted to destroy the Bionis, and the Monado, however he could.” Her voice didn’t hold all the emotions they should, but she could feel them, bottling in her chest. “One of those ways was the Face Units. Turn Homs into fighting machines, our organs within the Units, and the Monado in its initial state couldn’t do anything. I was used as one.”

“What?!” Irina sat up straight, a hand on Fiora’s shoulder. “That man better be paying for everything he’s done, dammit!”

“He really can’t…” She gave her a sad smile. “He died, fighting Zanza, the god that once ruled this world… So we could escape and get Shulk the help he needed.”

“That so…?” Irina sighed. “I guess he never made up for what he did…”

“Mmm…” Pneuma nodded, quiet for a moment. “I suppose we’ve all lost people along the way.”

“You could say that, yeah.” Irina frowned. “More than I’d like to admit.”

“Yeah…” Fiora let her hand rest where Meyneth’s Monado once was. “But all we can do now is move forward, and fulfill their dreams, don’t you think?”

“Fiora…” Pneuma smiled. “You’re right, that’s a wonderful way to think.”

\--

Elma watched as Shulk and Rex went back and forth, talking about things she didn’t really understand. Apparently, she was interacting with two closely linked worlds, universes even… The same Earth was destroyed, leading to the creation of their universes in tandem. Not much she could say, seeing as the Earth she knew was destroyed under different circumstances, but…

She had to say, it was interesting, hearing about this Klaus. Or… Zanza. Whatever he was supposed to be called, Elma wasn’t actually sure. All she knew is Shulk sure was getting heated about this.

“You’re telling me you think Zanza might’ve not been all that bad because of the half of him in your world?” Shulk was frowning quite intensely. “Do you not realize what Zanza did?!”

“Well, no.” Rex sighed. “Me and Elma here weren’t exactly here for it all, but it can’t be that bad if the Architect was so nice…”

“He tried to wipe out the Machina! Used the people he created as a food source! Turned Melia’s people into monsters! He used a five year old as a vessel simply because he was there!” Shulk slammed his hands on the table. “A five year old!”

“You sound as if you speak from experience with that last one…” Elma raised an eyebrow.

“It’s because I do!  _ I  _ was that five year old!” He put his hand to his chest. “He tried to use my body as his body, Rex. Do you understand just how bad Zanza was?”

“Wait…” Rex held up a hand. “You’re the same one who wanted to make peace with a war criminal right?”

“You leave Egil out of this!”

“But--”  
“Enough, both of you!” Elma sighed. “Cross likely brought back the Ma-non we asked them to bring and they’re likely working with those Indolines you send Morag to fetch, along with those Machina. We should have an idea of what to do soon.”

\--

Lora couldn’t help but hope that Alvis was right about the living fixing this, because right now? Well, there was only so much entertainment she could get from watching Malos swing Amalthus around and slamming him into these Ganglion and some man named Mumkhar!

It seemed the man with bird wings on his head, Kallian he had introduced himself as, was feeling the same. He sat next to her and Haze, face in his hands as he groaned. This poor man was not enjoying his time.

“Hey, how about we make some crafts?” She smiled, poking him in the shoulder. “No need to let all this get us down or bore us to tears, right?”

“Ah, I suppose so…” He looked at her and nodded before glancing back over. It looked like some small-winged man was getting beaten into a pulp by Malos and his Amalthus bat now. Ouch, that had to hurt. “But I’m afraid crafts are not my forte.”

“That’s fine! Lady Lora could teach you.” Haze gave her one of her sunshine smiles. “It would be more fun than watching the destruction.”

“Seeing as the Seer is being beaten with the soul of the Bionis by the ex-leader of Mechonis right now… I suppose you’re right.” Kallian sighed, giving the mess one more look before turning to Lora. “So, how do we begin.”

“Great, I knew you’d make the right decision.” She chuckled. “To begin…”

\--

“You are the creamed crop, yes?” L spoke to Melia and she had to take a moment to register that he meant cream of the crop. “Truly, your majesty reminds us of the Endbringer!”

“Endbringer?” She tilted her head to the side, hand to her chin. “What exactly is that?”

L was happy to begin describing the beast, and for a while, things did not click. But when it did, it clicked hard, and she felt herself go pale. He was describing a Telethia. There was a Telethia on this planet known as Mira and she had no idea what it meant for her race.

“Ah, are you alright? It seems your wings are fluttering!”

Melia placed her hands on her wings, trying to calm them to no avail. “I am fine, L. Thank you for your concern, and for this information. I believe I need to tell Tyrea and Teelan about this Endbringer as soon as I can.”

“Oh? We will go along!” He nodded, a smile on his face. “If we can assist in describing the Endbringer in greater depth, we would be happy to!”

“Ah, thank you, L.” She turned on her heel and allowed him to follow after her. “You could very well become the key to us saving our race.”

\--

Fiora, Lin, and Pneuma were in the middle of making dinner when Doug saw Shulk pick up a piece of raw meat and eat it as if it was nothing. He nearly choked on his drink, watching this. Just what was he thinking?!

“You’re going to get sick!” He shook his head. “Spit that out!”

“He won’t get sick, don’t worry.” Sharla shook her head with a sigh. “It’s better to cook it, but Homs won’t get hurt from eating some raw meat.”

“Especially not Shulk!” Fiora sent him a look as everyone stared at him. “He’s been doing that since he were kids! He just won’t stop, no matter what we say.”

Shulk swallowed down the meat and shrugged. “I blame it on Zanza.”

“Zanza not in Shulk anymore, Riki think Shulk’s excuse not very good!”

“Tora agrees with Riki….”

“Nene and Kino, too!” Nene sighed, shaking her head. “Mister Shulk not take very good care of self. No wonder Dadapon take such shine to him. Mister Shulk needs to be taken care of.”

“Oh come on!” Shulk frowned. “I can take care of myself!”

“I’m not so sure about that…” Dunban rubbed his chin. “Only Reyn worries me more than you, Shulk.”

“Dunban…!”

Doug went back to his drink, staring down at it more than drinking it now. What had he gotten himself into agreeing to this whole trip…?

\--

“So, how do we plan on doing this?” Elma watched Vanea carefully as she began getting ready to present her idea of how to separate their worlds again. 

“Simple, we found no real ideas, so after speaking with Shulk…” She turned and shot him right in the chest, watching him fall backwards. “We agreed just to kill him again so he can talk to the administrator of this world, it’s for the best.”

“What?!” Elma’s eyes widened as another Machina, likely a doctor, entered and started casually looking him over. Even his friends seemed unperturbed, and Shulk apparently went down with a smile on his face, but…

Judging by the looks on the faces of those from Alrest, Elma could see she wasn’t alone in her shock. Just what kind of world had they all walked into?!

\--

“Alvis!” The party came to a halt as Shulk ran up to the machine. “We need your help! The world… it’s gotten all tangled up with two other worlds and-- Wait, what are you doing?”

Alvis, currently being strangled but Egil, hummed, clearly not having any issues breathing. “Oh, yes. I could fix this, it would take no more than a moment, but…”

“But?” Shulk raised an eyebrow. “But what, Alvis?”

“Would it not be more fun to leave it like this? At least for the moment.” He had been enjoying watching the people run around, trying to understand each other. “It could be nice to see how you all grow together.”

“Alvis, you cannot be serious.” Shulk’s mouth was agape. “No way--”

“I’ll throw in a passage to the afterlife so you can all visit lost loved ones, possible friends, all that good stuff.” Alvis really just wanted to see how long he could keep this chaos going and how long he could avoid lifting a finger. “What do you say?”

“Alvis…” He groaned, rubbing his temples. “Why do you always put these important choices on my shoulders…?”

“Because you’re the hero of the story I took part in, after all.”


End file.
